Deathly, Lovely Wings
by writerchick3000
Summary: Have you ever wondered why every guy Bella meets falls in love with her, and why Edward can't read her mind; this is my explaination
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Summary: have you ever wondered why every boy Bella meets falls in love with her, and why Edward can't read her mind; this story will tell you my explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

******Bella**

Mom says I need to learn to live without her shielding who I am for me that I need to learn to interact with humans better so she's sending me to live with Charlie, my dad, a human. Not that I don't love him it's just I can't be myself around him. I can't even tell him what I am, but that's all right I'll go to forks, wasington for a little while until I can prove that I can act normal in a group of humans and not stick out like a sore thumb...at least I hope I won't stick out like a sore thumb. It's hard to tell I've never been to school with humans before I've always been home schooled.

The drive to the airport was silent we both were to busy thinking to talk I was thinking about how much I would miss the heat of Arizona. And I didn't know what she was thinking about. Went we got to the airport and I check in my bags we stood in line waiting for me to board the plane. My mom said "remember the rules and don't get caught with your wings out".

"Okay" I nodded as I headed to get on the plane. My mother wasn't the type to get emotional over anything and her telling me to remember the rules was like her way of saying I love you. The flight was short or at least that's what I thought it was I slept the whole way.

I walk of the airport to see my dad Charlie standing in front of his police car with a huge grin on his face. I was glad he was smiling it was a relief to know he was happy about it a kind of thought he'd be mad.

"Hi Bella" he said taking my bags from me and putting them in the trunk.

"Hi Char – Dad" I say almost calling him Charlie.

"So Bella find any sports your good at?" he said with he said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Um no" see that another thing with Charlie I wouldn't be able to play sports because my wings always pop out if I do or I start glowing like a light bulb.

"Well maybe you'll find one here" he says.

"I doubt it" I mutter. We don't talk much the rest of the ride and I ended falling asleep. When I woke up we were at Charlie's house, He had taken my bags to my old room and I had gotten out of the car and was inside the room unpacking my stuff. Once everything was done I got on my old computer to email my mom, and tell her I got here safely. The internet was slow but I waited.

I missed my mom a lot the warmth the she radiated when she walked into a room, her grace and beauty, and her motherly advice. She emailed me and asked about the flight and if I was nervous that my first day of school was tomorrow. I sent her my reply I fell asleep on the flight and I was mildly nervous about school.

After I got off of the computer I took a shower and put on my Pajamas before getting in the bed and going to sleep.

**A/N so what do you think? Do you love it hate it do you wanna know what Bella is... if so Review! Also please tell me what i can do to make it better...Oh and before you go I have to tell you that I plan to make my next chapter longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey readers just a quick thing I had a really hard time choosing what I wanted Bella to be hope you like what I chose it was so hard to write this because of it By the way thanks bellawriterlovesedward for being my first subscriber that's so cool **

**Bella**

I woke up that morning reluctant to leave my bed but knowing I had to. I went down stairs to get ready for school sense the only bathroom was down there. Then I took a shower and got dressed folding my wings into the peasant blouse shirt and my gray coat easily. Sometimes it sucked having wings even though I just got them like two years ago.

My mother had explained to me that I was a quarter angel when I was seven but I had never believed her until the wings came. They were huge as long as my legs and the wings where pure white the feathers so soft and smooth they were delicate and thin as paper but strong as iron. My mom was half angel also known as Nephilim but being half meant she could do a lot more than me for example she was graceful me I was not. She could control her light bulb look what my mom called radiance I could not. So it was hard not to think that it wasn't awesome to be an quarter angel. I fixed my long brown hair into light flowing curls before walking out of the bathroom. I was going to make breakfast for myself but Charlie left me a fried egg so i ate that instead. I had a car that I had gotten from my mom but that was one of the many things that got left in Arizona Charlie left a note saying to look in the garage that there was a car waiting for me that it was a gift and it was supposed to be a surprise but he had to go to work early.

I went to the garage and saw a rusty red truck it was old but I liked it looked strong, protecting even. I jumped in the truck taking the key out of the door and turning it on the truck made a sound of complaint before starting opened the garage and drove out garage.

The driving to school was short and easy I was in the parking lot of the school the gathering grounds for teenage humans. This was going to be scarier than I thought. I parked and sat a while repeating the rules in my head

tell , get caught glowing, Always kept your guard up, 4 Always know who's near you

The rules calmed me down but I knew they wouldn't help me now I was in a high school. It felt so surreal when I jumped out of the car and headed in to the school it was pretty big but what did know I've never been to a real school. It was like i was in a stammped and I couldn't get out and I didn't know where I was that is until a boy named Erick smiled and asked if I needed to find help I smiled and said "yes. I need a schedule so he went with me to get one he was nice but a little to flirty **I can't get close to anyone **it would cause so many problems. I looked at my schedule and left not before saying bye though.

My first classes were English, and trig I meet a boy named mike in English and a girl named Jessica in trig they were nice enough but the guy yet again was to flirtious I couldn't get close to any one so this was really no use the flirting and stuff. Well I had lunch so I left with Jessica. We ended up sitting with Mike, Erick and a bunch of other people I didn't know not that I mind they were all nice and this was my first real high school experience.

**Edward Pov**

I felt her come into the room are eyes meeting for just an instant as she sat I a crowd of people, _of course she'd be popular__._ She looked like angel with hair and eyes both rich brown, flawless skin and a beautiful smile. But most tempting was her blood it was sweet almost like flowers it smelt so good I almost killed her right there in front of a whole room of teenagers. The only reason I didn't is because jasper stopped me. So I watched her instead listening to the people around her since I couldn't reader hers right now I wasn't too concerned with it maybe I'll hear her brain later. The guys around her weren't thinking very good thoughts in fact they were disgusting. The girls thoughts were mean criticizing everything about her I thought she was perfect. So did one girls brain I heard from what I could tell her name was Angela.

Bella looked at me probably filling that someone watching her she blushed and looked away when she noticed I was looking back. It was cute when she blushed but it didn't help my wanting to kill her lessen.

Alice caught me staring at Bella.

"She's cute" she said in a voice to low for humans to hear.

"I know" is all I say back before staring back at Bella.

She makes a little umf sound before carrying of her tray of uneaten food and throwing it away.

Bella and her friend the one with nice thought Angela did the same. Bella's walking away made me want to follow to stalk like she was my prey but I didn't I sat there watching her go gripping the table so hard I thought it might break.

"Dude relax" said jasper sitting near me.

"Yeah dude you look like you're going crazy" said Emmet. I walked away from the table both because I was mad and because it was almost time for class.

**A/N hey did you like it was hard to write but the whole angel thing will be more shown threw this know they both have a secret, sorry if there's any miss spelling I'm bad at that part Review! Review! Review! By the way this is one of my quicker updates so it want usually be only two days Please REVIEW ****J****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey people who read this need to review I'm so glad that 2 people have reviewed twice and that's awesome but I know there are others reading this so review because I would LOVE some feedback ... Sooo REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Bella**

I walked to biology with Angela she was nice and shy but I wasn't listening to what she was saying. I was thinking about the guy that I saw earlier and his family they weren't human I knew that for sure I also knew they weren't angels they were to graceful to be human holding no flaws but there was an animalistic edge to them that made me sure they weren't angel. If they weren't angel and they weren't human what were they? I had only heard stories of other beings could they actually be true.

By the time we got to Biology I had found out that the boy I was staring at during lunch name was Edward and his Family the Cullen's. When we walked in the class room Angela took a seat next to her partner and the teacher Mr. Molina sat me next to the guy named Edward. I walked over to him a while I was walking a look a pure fury came across his face and his body tensed. He looked scary as hell.

**Edward**

There she was walking towards me she smelt sweet like flowers and strawberries. My throat burned so much I had to clench down my jaw to keep me from crying out in pain. I thought about killing her...so many ways to kill her but I fought off each thought with ones of my family. She was sitting next to me staring at me with a look of aw and anger. God I wanted to kill her but there was also some deeper desire in me when I looked at her something softer...

**Bella**

He was staring at me his eyes pitch black like the midnight sky with stars. He was frightening, and beautiful, and defiantly **Not** human. Whatever he was he was dangerous and I planed to keep my distance. The bell rang and I jumped out of my chair not as fast as him though he was practically a blur I wondered what bothered him that much. Was it me? Mike walked me to Gym he was really sweet but was getting on my nerves with the flirting it's not going to happen...ever.

Getting into gym clothes was hard my wings were still folded behind my back, So I had to change quickly so nobody noticed them but of course it wouldn't be that simple. One of my feathers fell off and Jessica picked it up.

"Hey Bella what's this?" she said holding up my feather it was embarrassing like something personal of mine was in her hands.

"Um I don't know I say" quickly walking into the gym. We were playing volleyball...Ugh...this was not good I would have to pretend suck at it when I was really good at it this wasn't going to be pretty.

1 hour and 20 minutes later I had two bruises, four scars and I hit one girl in the head with the ball, not so bad for faking.

Finally I could go home email my mom and tell her all about my day.

**Edward**

She walked out of the school her scent blowing through the wind just ask strong as before. She was walking to her chair just as I was standing by mine waiting for my family. The cold air played with her brown curls of hair and caused a warm flush on her cheeks. She was beautiful, and Dangerous.

**Bella**

As soon as I got back to the house I made a sandwich and turned on the computer. I emailed my mom this

**-mom guess what there our non humans at the school and from what I can tell they aren't friendly; and boys keep hitting on me it's ridiculous Bye **

She emailed me back almost immediately,

**-****Stay away from the non human and the every boy 'hitting on you' thing it's normal for angels you will find the love of your life like this****,**** it's how I met Charlie bye sweet heart remember the rules**

After that email I just needed to lie down it was obvious she didn't know what they were and didn't want me near them and meeting the love of my life here I seriously doubted it.

**Edward**

I had to leave to get out of forks if I didn't I would kill her. I told Carsile and left. I went to Alaska.

**A/N So did you like it wonder what Jessica does with Bella's feather well if you Review I will tell you so REVIEW! **


	4. AN

**A/N I'm stuck I have writers block pleasseee help any advice do you think I should keep things the pace of twilight or speed it up all help is greatly appreciated will update on Monday if I get answers to my problem **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N hey so this is my new chapter hope you like it also I have to give a Huge thanks to Narcissa – Weasly for the play idea J ... Comment , Favorite, Subscribe **

**Bella**

Well school was getting easier as days pasted Edward hadn't come back, his family was watching me less and the boy were still following me _grr they were getting really annoying__._ But anyway I decided I would do drama class they weren't required but I needed something to do and I always liked plays _I just hope I can act_. The classes passed bye in a blur and I was contemplating going in the theater to try out for Juliet in Romeo & Juliet. When I saw Mike rounding the corner of the hallway I ducked into the theater.

I stood in line with I bunch of other girls waiting to try out for the part I felt giddy with anticipation after awhile I heard my name being called. I grabbed a script from the chair where all of them sat and went on stage.

"Ms. Swan" said Mrs. Mason as I walked on stage "Please read act one scene 3".

She read first "Now, by maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

"How now! Who calls" I say.

"Your mother" she says flowing through the lines perfectly.

"Madam I am here. What is your will?"

She put her script down told me I did good and said I could leave that was a lot more calming then I thought it would be But was I any good the words in my head nagged me the hole drive home but when I walked in to the house that I now called home I forgot all them settling instead for putting my attention into making some dinner for me and Charlie.

I ended up making fried fish with a salad on the side since Charlie had so much fish from fishing with Harry Clearwater.

"I'm home" said Charlie walking through the door and hanging is gun up before coming into the kitchen were I was setting table wear.

"You cooked?" said Charlie eyeing the food with a mix of hunger and suspicion because the one thing my mom wasn't was a good cook.

"Yeah" I say put the food out and sitting down.

We didn't talk much and when we did it was ended with the other person forgetting we were having a conversation. After we ate I went up stairs and did my home work, then emailed my mom

**-Hey mom I miss you but that not what this is about I auditioned for the play at my school, now I know you said no drawing unnecessary attention to myself but can I do it please, please Bye **

She didn't email me back so I went to take a shower. After I took a shower and was in comfy Pjs I grabbed I random book of my desk I and read it wasn't that good of a book but was good enough to take up time. After a while I fell asleep I dreamed of nothing for once I usually had dreams about things that happen like deja'vu but I know it's real.

The next morning I woke early because of the fact that I fell asleep early. I got dressed quickly putting my hair into a sloppy ponytail before walking down stairs and cooking myself fried egg and cheese melt.

Charlie had left early something about extra office work but that's okay I liked being alone it gave me time to think and have my wings out they were starting to ach and were going to need exercise soon.

I put my wings back up put the dishes in the sink and headed out of the door eager to get to school and see if I got the part of Juliet, I had never been the best actress but this would be a good thing to get my mind of Edward...I mean the Cullen's.

The drive to school was longer than usual maybe its cause I actually wanted to go today with my fear of Edward being there gone, and my excitement about maybe getting the part.

When I got to school horror struck threw me I saw them the Cullen's get out of that stupid shiny Volvo all of the Cullen's got out.

Grr...Edward's back.

A/N sorry I know it's late but I had trouble with writing it because this part is the opeaning to things between Edward and Bella geting closer well more like pushed together but what is the difference...Hope you like J Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N hey readers here's my new chapter...Edwards back so this chapter was one of my favorite to write and it's extra long Sooo enjoy...Review, Favorite, Subscribe! **

**Edward**

I smelt her as soon as I got out of the driver's seat. She smelt like honey, and strawberries and her smell instantly began to drive me towards insanity, venom pooled in my mouth and my throat began to burn as if it were on fire. I ran inside the school faster than any human could have and headed for my First class I didn't really keep up with what class it was anymore I just sat and if the teacher asked me a question I just plucked the answer from his head.

All class I thought about _her_ then I realized I knew nothing about her. What was her favorite color? What did she like? Is she allergic to anything? So many questions about her that I would already know if I could read her mind; When the class ended I got up and walked quickly to the next one. I repeated that process of changing classes four times before Lunch with my family. Ugg they knew I was having a hard time with being around Bella and I pretty sure they're going to try to convince to leave before biology class with Bella. Not that I wanted to be near her okay maybe part of me did but my dangerous part out weighted that by a lot.

_I wonder were Edward is...he better not try to ignore this family meeting_ that was Rosalie I better get over there.

**Bella **

"Yay! I got the part" I said to Jessica as we walked to lunch. "You got it I knew you would that's great" she said with a smile on her face. We sat discussing my role with everyone. Mike, Erick and almost all the boys at my the table were staring at me with a dazed look in their eyes ... I was definitely going to have to ask mom more about this whole **mate** thing. We sat, ate, and talked me finally felt normal _well as normal as I could be _it was nice after awhile I got up and headed towards Biology. I really didn't want to go, I was scared wait no horrified of being near him even though part of me a quieter part of me a less concerned about my safety part of me longed to be close to him I cut of that feeling quickly as I walked into the room.

I walked quickly and sat next to him keeping my head down and my chair pushed as far away from him as it could get without looking suspicious. I took out my folder and biology book and continued to keep my head down but I could help but look at him he was beautiful and possibly deadly I think before I can continue to stare at him like an idiot. Just then I heard my name being called by a voice that sounded like golden liquid if that's possible but was obliviously male. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring down at me.

"Hello Bella I'm Edward Cullen" what he's talking to me this is ridiculous

"Uhhh" I say staring up at him looking like an idiot again.

**Edward**

"Uhhh" she said looking at me like a deer in the headlights. She was really pretty and tempting I think to myself amused by the fact that her beauty isn't what made her so tempting to me. "So how are you liking Forks found anything you like to do around here?" I question her. She looked confused for a second before answering "Um I guess I like fork and I'm sort of in Drama" It was hard not being able to read her mind already and now she's being cryptic. "So what do you mean Drama...like plays and stuff" I say. "Yes plays and stuff" she said with amused expression on her face. "So what play are you doing and what character" I say more interested than I should be in mundane human life.

"Um Romeo & Juliet I'm playing Juliet" she said seeming eager to look away from me and scared. I wonder what I did do to scare her then my memory floats back of our first meeting in class I must of looked like a monster _not saying I'm not a monster_ to her. Part of me part of me that kept getting stronger the more I'm near her didn't want her to be scared of me wanted her to feel safe around me and that was a very, very stupid thing to want.

When class was over I walked to the Volvo sat inside waiting for my family. Alice came skipping into the car and dragging Jasper behind her.

"Guess what" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What" I say.

"I had a vision a good vision" I looked over to jasper who looked as if he was about to laugh I tried to read his mind but he was just thinking _this is going to be so funny Emmet should be her he's missing out. _

"What's the vision Alice" I say knowing it's going to be bad.

"'Well in my vision I saw you in tights kissing Bella" Jasper burst out laughing.

"Um okay that doesn't mean it has to happen" say knowing that not all of her visions happen.

"It's going to happen because I told Ms. Mason you'd play Romeo and she said she'd love to have a Cullen in the play so now you're playing Romeo" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Ugg Alice I know you're trying to help but this is-" before I can say not I'm cut off by Rosalie and Emmet coming into the car Rosalie practically dragging him.

"Let's go she growls" I wonder what's her problem but start driving any way.

**Bella**

It was nice to have my wings out it made me feel like I wasn't hiding like I was me I don't remember the last time I had them out. I wanted so badly to free them to fly not that I was any good at flying in fact every time I practically fall out of the sky; But that's not the point is I don't remember what it feels like to be free I barely remember the feeling of soaring threw the hot midnight sky in phoenix. I decided to go flying in the back woods of the house there were trees there and it should be enough trees to hide me. I walk to the back of the house and let my wings free it cuts to thin holes in the back of my shirt it felt good to have them out I ran trying to get speed before jumping into the air and soaring threw the trees it was wonderful to have the air whipping around my face making me forget everything. Opps Charlie's supposed to be home I better make dinner I think closing my wings and landing. I run into the house and make a quick dinner of left over's for Charlie and me. I didn't get a chance to eat them because I ended up crashing on the coach the flight had worn me out.

**A/N hey so what did you think didyou love it you know you did sooo REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! just do it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello new reviewers so cool that you like my story and of course if I say Hi to you I have to say Hi and thanks to Narcissa – Weasly for sticking with the story the whole time ... Any ways... Let's move on to the story!**

**Bella**

Everything had become so easy here way easier than I ever expected it to be I mean I had friends I joined a club and me only had to be in a room with the non human for one hour ah life is good and today it was snowing, snowing! I had never ever seen snow It wasn't pretty little snowflakes like on TV in fact it was just little blobs of cold stuff and it was making me clod I decided that I hate snow it had managed to ruin my hair and make my makeup run before I even got to the truck.

The drive was surprisingly easy since the road was basically a death trap of ice. When I got to school I saw why it had been so easy there were then chains across the wheels of my truck Charlie must have done this I think looking at it with dumbfound joy. Charlie my father put snow chains on my truck, he was so silent sometimes I could forget how much he cared about me but this, this was his way of saying I love you; and that's when I heard it the screeching sound behind me I turned and saw Tyler (one of my un wanted followers) van swerving towards me. Right then it was like my brain was processing to quickly everybody was staring and screaming at Tyler's van as It swerved towards me like a meter crashing to earth except for his we was near his van were we usually parked staring at me with a mask of pure horror on his face.

**Edward**

I don't know why I did it I just did it was like my body reacted before my mind did now I'm in front of her stopping the van from squishing her with my hand her eye are open and alert and she sees my hand even though she's on the ground and in definite pain. Then I see them to perfect white wings spread behind her back I'm not sure if there real because they retract as soon as I see them I look at her and then back at the van and I run away. I see my family they all look mad except Alice whose trying to hide a smile she probably saw this in a vision but right now I'm too worried about Bella to go over to them so I hop into the ambulance that there putting Bella into she doesn't look in pain anymore she just looks slightly annoyed...it's was cute. She was in pain but is too annoyed with the neck brace around her neck to look in pain ah humans. Wait she's not human she's something else**. **

**Bella**

Stupid van. Stupid neck brace. Stupid Cullen, ow my head. He saw my wings I was going to fly out so they were out but he saw them. I wonder if I could convince him they weren't real I think as we pull into the hospital god this is embarrassing. It's not like I'm even hurt Edward just knocked me down. I got put on a stretcher and pushed into the hospital as I saw Edward walk in grr why me why not him mister perfect.

They put me in a hospital bed in a room with Tyler ug he kept saying over and over again I'm sorry like I didn't already hear him the first 20 times. Edward walked in with and smug smile on his face and a gorgeous doctor beside him he must be a Cullen I absently think. "Hello Ms. Swan" he says "How is your head?" "Umm I'm fine" I say "Can I leave?" He chuckles lightly at this but honestly looks uncomfortable. "Let me just check your head he come over and starts touching my head one place he touches hurts a lot and a whimper escapes my mouth. "There's doesn't seem to be any real damage but I'm going to subscribe you some pills for that pain all go tell your father your ready to go" he says walking out the room. Edward walks over to me I glare at him. I get up wobble a little and glare at him again why does he get to be perfect?

**A/N did you like I know it's kind of short but I need to get done with this part so I could get to the get to the good part now they both are suspicious of each other**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N hello 2 in 2 days right well there both short soo it's not that great but that's okay but there both necessary to this story hope you enjoy this chapter and leave plenty of reviews ... so let's begin enjoy! **

**Bella**

He stood in front of me with that look in his eyes he looks angry but it's hard to tell with him, what do I care if he's angry any way? "What are you?" he repeats the questions as if I'm going to answer in front of Tyler. Idiot. "Let's talk about this somewhere else" I say nudging my head towards Tyler, he looks to where I'm nudging smirks and heads out the door obviously wanting me to follow so I do.

"So what are you?" he asks as soon as were out of everyone's hearing zone.

"None of your business what are you" I answer mad knowing that he's not going to let this whole wing thing go.

"I don't see how that's any of your business for all you know I could be human" he answers in a sharp tone.

"Ha a human who can stop a truck, hey why did you even do that it's not like where friends" I scoff he looks at me with a strange look in his eye's then says

"We'll just have change that if where going to be working on that play together as the two main characters in the play" he looks smug.

"What you didn't you did Ugg" I walk away from him to the parking lot and get in my dad's car.

Ug why the only thing I'm doing at this school for fun does _he_ have to ruin. It's really not fair I mean get over yourself always acting like he's too good to talk to everyone around him it's annoying;

I sit there thinking about how much I hate him when my thoughts get caught on his crooked smile or who would my hands feel threw his hair god what was wrong with me?

**Edward**

Great it's time to deal with my family Rosalie would be the worst I could already hear her speech in my head _Edward Cullen do you know what you and your little obsession with this girl is doing to this family; you have no right to put us all in danger like that does she know what we are does she Edward if it comes down to it to protect my family I_ will_ rip her head off _Ugg at least hearing it in my head first will lessen the blow a little. Carlise walk up to me looking sad, and concerned but not mad Rosalie standing next to him on the other hand looked so mad I cringed when I saw her and Jasper was staying clear of her because he could probably feel each emotion roll off of her and slam into him. Alice was standing next to jasper father back but waved at me when our eyes met. "Where really concerned about you and this human girl" said Carlise "We know how your struggling and we don't know if –" Alice cuts him off "She's not human" she says with a smile Letting me know that she knows more I try to read her mind but just get images of panda's I'm sure she doing this on purpose.

"What is she?" I glare at her.

"I can't tell you in fact I'm not even sure if I'm right it's just a hunch" she says with a worried look in her eyes.

Rosalie cuts in about to say her speech "Ed-" I cut her off;

"I know, I know little obsession, danger, rip her head off" I say she glares at me then storms away dragging Emmet along I really didn't want to hear her speech right now I just wanted to go home crack my music till I can't think about anything.

Alice walks away with Jasper and Carlise walks away two but not before giving me the look of the father that he's been to me for 100 years.

I feel awful my whole families in pain because I can't get over her is why can't I get over her?

**A/N I know, I know it's short but this is where it ended naturally tomorrow I will post their first practice for the play and I'm thinking of doing and Alice P.O.V what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N hey so I know it seems like this chapters not really about anything but It is important for later on ... Any ways go check out my profile and see if you think I should do what I might do ... Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Dreams always seem to float away when you wake up well this one didn't it stayed repeated It's self in my brain over and over again it was me and Edward kissing and I was kissing him back. Part of me longed for the dream to be true but that delusion died quickly as I got dressed for school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw a small white figure race towards me at a speed that no human could have managed_ guess they aren't trying to hide anymore. _"Hello" said one of the Edwards sister's as I walked into the school trying to ignore she was there. "Hey" I say walking a bit faster but it doesn't seem to affect her. "I'm Alice Edward's sister and I'll be dressing you today" she says.

"Whaaa" I manage to get out my mouth before I'm pushed into a bathroom I look to the thin girl who had pushed me she has I smile on her face that I already notice it's the smile my mom gets when she plays dress up with me. There no one in the stalls and I'm pretty sure Alice planned it to be like this; I try to escape the bathroom four times before giving up and letting Alice have her way with me.

She does my nails, hair and makeup and she gets all the material to do so out of her huge jimmy choo purse. She makes me change out's six times before finding one she liked. She finally let's me look in a mirror and I don't look like myself I couldn't beilive I was this girl I was looking at in the mirror I looked beautiful and dangerous, I looked like the kind of girl that back in the old days they would have started wars because of her beauty.

"Do you like it" Alice squeaks.

**Alice**

See Edward try and ignore how pretty she is now, there's no avoiding this. I am a genius I got her all prettied up and stuff plus they have to kiss today it's their first practice together. Yay! Bella and Edward belong together all my visions say so and Edward seems so alive when he's near her. It makes me so happy to see him happy it just makes me want to I don't know squeal. Bella looks at me with though's wide brown eyes and then says "Umm thank I guess are you sure you won't let me change back into my own clothes. I frown and shake my head before saying "No you will stay in that all day".

"But Alice I can barely walk in these death traps you call shoes and the jeans and shirt are too tight". "You'll be fine" I say before pushing her out the door. Everyone stares at Bella more like glares from the girls but whatever. "There staring" Bella whispers blushing "They have something to stare at" I say before heading off to my class.

**Edward**

I could her every male guys brain go of most disgusting thought of teenage lust but the weird thing is it was all pointed towards Bella. My Bella _whoa when did that start._ Alice walked up to me with a too cheery smile on her face and Bella scent all over her clothes. "Alice what did you do" I say a growl underlying my tone. "Nothing" she said it so innocently I almost believe her. "Then why do you smell like her and why are half the boys in this school fantasying about Bella right know; "Oh you mean that thing well Edward I just dressed Bella" she say's smiling again. "Alice" I growl she just skips a way and leaves me standing there wondering what Alice has put Bella in.

**I know One of my shortest yet but it's were it ended naturally sooo hope you liked it if you review I'll update on Wednesday! ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N hey I know this is really late but I lost my charger... anyways I just check my email and holy cow there are a lot of people who have alerted this story but none of them have reviewed sooo if you're one of those people please with a cherry on top review anyways enjoy **

**Edward**

I stood there at the ended of the day about to walk in the theater room but I was thinking about not going in mostly because Bella was still mad about me playing Romeo and told me during biology that if I came I would regret it. Some human threats were empty but I suppose she's not human. I decided I would go in I mean I'm a vampire.

Bella

God he came. It's not like I hate him (I actualy like him) he's just so infuriating, Ms. Mason asks us to stand by each other at do Scene v. (Oco. Scene were Juliet and Romeo meet).

Edward starts "If I profane my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" he says these words without looking at the script like he knows them bye heart and he's starring at me which causes me to blush the color of a tomato.

I say "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss".

Ms. Mason stops Edward from the lines that are about to pour from his mouth like sap from a maple tree. "You to need to flirt if you don't have it right by next week I will have to use one of your understudies" I stare at her my mind not willing to understand what she just said and when it finally does I'm furious because I know if she uses one of our understudies it will be me not him he will get to stay and I will have to leave. I walk out since practice is over Edward follows.

"Go away" I say heading towards my truck.

"Tell me what you are" he says.

"Okay" I say.

"Really" He says.

"No" I say "What are you?"

"Tell me what you are and I'll tell you what I am" He says.

"Fine" I say I Inch towards him he stiffens I'm so close that our chest our touching then I whisper in his ear "None of your business and I will find out what you are" he growls and I jump in my truck leaving him standing there in a cloud of black car fumes.

**Edward**

I walk towards my car none of my families with me because I had to stay late because of practice. Each day with Bella I feel more human and less at the same time I feel as if I'm alive no more than alive in love but how that is possible she's done nothing but scream at me. Still so far she seems to have no interest in that mike fellow who follows her around like a puppy. When I get home everyone sitting in the living and our all thinking about way Alice made them gather there Alice on the other hand keeps thinking _Yay I knew my little makeover would work he loves her Edward and Bella sitting in a tree..._Ahhh she wants me to tell them all. "I'm sure Alice told you all I have something to tell you" they all nod. "Well I'm in love with Bella". "What" Rosalie rages "The dammed human oh wait she's not even human she could be dangerous Edward". Carlise just looks at me with concern and the others all seem happy.

**A/N what do you think does Bella love Edward? Ooohh it could get complicated =)**


	11. Wooing Bella Part 1

**A/N Hey sooo nice to talk to you again anyways just wanted to thank all of the people who have added me to their alerts, and favorite stories you guys are awesome and the people how review are more awesome...anyways let's begin wooing Bella part 1...enjoy**

**Edward **

I sat in my room trying to understand this feeling growing inside me I felt warm overly so; then Alice walked more like danced into my room. She's always seemed to understand me more than the others.

"So you love her" Alice said sitting down next to me; I have no Idea why though she must know that I love Bella. "Yes" I answer her simply she nods then walks out the room only to return a few seconds later with a huge smile on her face. "So did my makeover help you realize that?" she says a little too sweetly. "Yes" I answer he again she gets up and leaves again not returning again.

I sit in my room debating with myself on if it would be ethical or not to go spy on Bella or not. I kept telling myself it was rude to go spy on her but I ended up doing it anyways. When I got there she was already sleep with all her homework arranged all around her. I jump into her room taking a spot in a corner and being too afraid of her waking up to move again.

She moves in her sleep a lot and talks she talks about how she misses her mom and about things that annoy her trees, rain, and me. I was shocked to hear my name I would definitely have to change her opinion about me. I jump back out of her window and head back home.

**Bella**

I walked out of the house in a rush I had sleep late and was about to be late for class. Today you could actually see little peeks of sun from behind still gray clouds. It was still cold but at least it wasn't raining.

When I got to school I ran into the building and ran to English class everybody were already writing notes when I came in half of them looked up I blushed and quickly went to my seat. The theater was talking about Robert Frost one of my favorite poets. After class I headed for my next class doing the routine like clockwork. When I got to biology Edward wasn't there I don't know why but I felt kind of sad that he wasn't and when I got to lunch I noticed his whole family weren't here today. Hmm I wonder what that's about. Mike was planning a trip to La push beach in two days I told him I'd go with a big fake smile on I really didn't want to go anywhere.

When I got home I made food for Charlie and took a shower before going to sleep.

**Edward**

Stupid sun. I was supposed to be charming Bella today but It seems like the curse of being a vampire always gets in the way. I stay inside the house pacing furiously slowly going insane. I wonder what she's doing is it wrong to miss someone when you know they are probably glad you're gone?

**A/N hey what did you think I know it's one of my shorter ones but that's why it's a part 1 anyways I never got to tell ya'll this but the song that inspired this book is tears of an angel by RyanDan... sooo hope you liked this chapter and want to review it Review!Review!Review! **


	12. Wooing Bella Part 2

**A/N Hi am back and I'm glad sooo many people have read my story 499 ( this month) to be exact but where are all thoughs reviews :( (and remember if it's in a different languge I'll gooogle translate it and send you a message so you know I did read and understand it!) ... anyways hope you don't mind this chapter is pretty long i had alot of stuff to cram into it... anyways...enjoy**

**Bella**

I walked to my truck regreting the fact that I told mike yes to going it wasn't even sunny mildly warm yes sunny no. The drive was slow and time consuming by the time I got to the school most of the spots were taken the only one that was left was by the Cullens I relucently park next to him I mean them; before heading inside. English class was halfway over; when that class was over I headed to the next one,and the next one then came Lunch I sat down at my usual place in between Angela and Jessica, Mike on the other side they were all decusing the trip that was happening later on today when Jessica pointed out that Edward was staring at me at this I blushed then turned arouund and glared at Edward; he smiled then beckond me he was sitting by himsef today.

When I got up and went toward him my freinds seemed to be a little mad like I would ditch them. "Hello" he said as I sat down "Hi" I replied frigdly "so what do you want?" a smile lighting up on my face maybe I could use what ever he wanted against him. "You" he said now smiling I blushed then got angry who did he think he was I whispered quietlly before waking off my anger flaring inside of me "well you won't have me but I will have your secert soon enough." I walked out that probably wasn't a good idea he's like way stronger that you I think as i head to Biology oh great and you have class with him now you are an idiot.

As I walked into class i noticed I was the only one there I sat down and well just sat until peope started to poor into the room including Edward, Angela, and Mike. Edward sat down next to me.

**Edward**

I didn't know what to stay to her so i didn't talk I didn't know how I could show that I love her explain it without her going berserk. Maybe no that wouldn't work...

**Bella**

I was going to be late to the whole beach trip thing because of practice and practice was in like ten minutes I had to get there Ms. Mason did not like people being tardy. When I got there they where all on stage including the all to perfect Edward Cullen half the girls in the play were already swooning over him and some of the guys too. I walked on stage and loked at the script to where Ms. Mason had folded it to Scene V. I stnd closer to Edward where dacing well he's dancing and I'm one his feet since Ms. Mason discovered I can't dance.

Edward says his first line "You are like a shrine enclosing a holy relic, and i would be unforgivably uncoth to touch it with my unworthy hand execpt that I am ready to kss away the damage I have done" I blush but say;

"There nothing wrong withyour hand and handholding while dancing is legitimate; but you're being a little too bold in wanting to kiss me. If you're really a pilgrim, you should greet me only with your hand, as 'palmers' do.

Edward says"Hey, even holy pilgrims are human: they've got lips. Please let me kiss you."

I say "Pilgrims use their lips for praying, not kiss."

Edward says"Fine, so I'm praying to you to let me kiss you. If my prayer isn't answered I may lose my religious faith."

I say"Well, if I were a statue of a saint you were praying to, I might just grant your prayer although I'd remain motionless." (In other words, "I won't kiss you; but yes, you can kiss me)

Edward says"Stand still while I kiss you." (He kisses her lips.) "Just as a pilgrim might kiss the statue of a saint in hopes of receiving forgiveness for sins, so your acceptance of my kiss undoes any sin I committed by holding your hand."

The kiss was amazing not like fireworks like every movie says but like warmth radianting threw your body starting at your core and working it way threw every part of you; and right then relizion shocked threw me I loved Edward Cullen; all of the memories of practicing romeo and juilet past fights and even the first day we met floated to the surface making me lightheaded I run out of the room.

**Edward**

She kissed me and ran. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't my feet where glued to the floor and I had this odd feeling of being silly pudy; Is this what it's like to be shot by cupids arrow? well I suppose I will never know true love where theperson love's you back I walk/run home in a love dizzy blur it's like being drunk but better.

**Bella**

I shoulld have know this fun little trip to the beach wasn't going to be fun I scrapped my knee and my elbow Mike had wante to stay but I manged to get him to go a now I'm with jacob (a/n bye the way i didn't think i needed a jacob bella meeting soo hear you go there already freinds)Ugg hiking, rocks, and me where not a good combination a relize as I sit down with Jacob wrapping my knee in gauze. "You fell a lot" he says looking at my other injury on my elbow." 'Shut up and Ow with the acohol." i nudge him he smiles "Okay I'll make you feel better with a story" I nod and he begins. (you know how the cold one's story goes)

I get home supisous of the story about the cold ones and the Cullens I google it and it turns out Cold ones = vampires. And if thats what he is I am in some big trouble...

**A/N so what did you think I'm glad to get this chapter over and I hope your glad to read it if you are then Review the more reviews i get the longer the chapters sooo REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!:)**


	13. AN !

**A/N hey so if I update once a week on saturday the chapters will be longer ( at least a 1000 words) what do you think ? Should I keep random times of uploading or should i change to every saturday your choice**


	14. Dangerous Truths

**A/N I am currently in love with Alex Pettyfer anyone agree that he's hot _stop cheating on Edward_ I am not cheating everybody I just wanted to pay a little tribute to everyone who subscribed (if you're names on the list REVIEW :)! . . . just do it reviews make me happy ya'll are like my own personal brand of heroin) **

And the list starts now... jk... now

XKharma ... Thanks

Bellawriterlovesedward ... Thanks

Chrissandraharkness ... Thanks

1morning glory1 ... Thanks

Clyhos ... Thanks

xBookLover 17x ... Thanks

rayvness79 ... Thanks

theisis70 ... Thanks

oxPumpkinp ieDelightx o ... Thanks

kimbo acp ... Thanks

Calratenorio... Thanks (if I missed anyone super sorry)

**Oooo it feels good to be done with that... now ... let me give one humongous hug to all my fantastic reviewers you guys are awesome! I Fuggin Luv ya'll now send sweet reviews!**

**Bella**

Love hurts knowing that the person you love doesn't love you back hurts more I mean it's not like I wanted to love Edward Cullen but I now know love doesn't really let you choose. I was going to ask mom if this had anything to do with my weird angel hormone infested body since drawing every possible male mate's affection was why can't I unwillingly falling in love with someone who despises you. God sometimes being part angel could suck and now he might be a vampire. A fuggin vampire. Really.

Vampire where stuff of movies and Hollywood and romance novels they were not real. I walked to my truck eager to see Edward that smile my brain trailed of… I had to focus it was brain wrecking not be near him to have to constantly think of him to keep myself sane … What the hell is wrong with me since when did I need a man to make me whole I thought but my knew Dazzled brain trashed that thought quickly before it could tarnish it's perfect picture of Edward. I wander how bad it would when I was near him I soon got that answer as I pulled in to the school parking lot. Cullen was standing there just waiting to harass me but today I would be the one harassing him.

"Good morning Bella" Edwards voice rang out as I tried to walk inside the building wanting to confront him at lunch that way if he was pissed I could leave and go home and hide under my covers (yes I know he's a vampire and that won't work … but still) but if I tell him now I'd have to choose between going home and later dealing with Charlie's rage or staying here and dealing with Edwards rage. So tell me which is worse Edward's or Charlie's rage?

Since I couldn't avoid him and I wanted to be near him we talked about lots of thing I guess he asked me what life was like in Arizona and I quickly changed the subject by saying boring and asking him how many placed he had lived in his life he stiffened and I knew why he had probably lived hundreds of places in his life time I wonder who old he is I think wanting very badly to ask but knowing it would make him suspicious and get me killed. Curiosity killed the cat would it kill me?

After Edward left me by my first class room as he headed to his I felt lost and lonely Jessica tried to cheer me up in trig but it hadn't really made me feel any better I simply felt like dodo. What the fuck was wrong with me? I shake my head in disgust of what was happening to me. I felt hollow empty almost I decided it was because I was hungry my stomach growled as if it was agreeing but you can never trust your stomach it will trick you in to eating all the time. . .

**Edward**

Finally lunch well not lunch for me lunch for the humans I quickly darted into the cafeteria with a bunch of humans coming in behind me their minds all focus on random things or food. My eyes quickly found Bella she was sitting next to Jessica who was thinking about if she could get away with tripping Bella down stairs so there no way that Mike could go with her. A growl esc aped my throat at the thought of anyone hurting Bella. Alice walked over hearing my grin she tensed before relaxing and becoming the Alice everyone knows and loves "Sooo" she said as if wanting me to start a conversation. I didn't.

"Edward" she said a hint of anger coating her voice;

"Alice" I said my voice matching hers.

"I had a vision" she said looking up at me.

"What was it Alice"

**Bella**

I got up from my table and walk towards Edward who wasn't sitting at a table just standing in the middle of the room looking like a Greek God he was talking to his sister Alice she seemed less hyper today but you never know.

I waited until she left to go talk to Edward;

"Edward can we Um – talk" I said looking down and biting my lip.

"Okay what do you need to tell me" he was smiling at me with that crooked grin that made my legs feel like they were made of jello and my heart feel like melted chocolate.

"We need to talk in private . . . Like outside private" I look up at him and he seems to understand what I'm saying so when I turn on my heel to exit the cafeteria he follows we get outside and it's pouring bucket outside (But what can you expect from Forks) by the time we manage to get under a couple trees for shade we both our soaked the only difference is he looks like a male model who got purposely got wet and I looked like a drowned dog.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked after a while.

"I know what you are" I whispered knowing he'd hear me.

He stiffens but relaxes after a couple of seconds and says "What I'm I? Do you really know?"

I nod looking down as choke out the word "vampire".

Then he does something I would never have guessed would happen he moved behind me blindly fast before quickly reaching up my shirt and plucking one of my feathers. I was angry no I was furious oh dare he it didn't hurt but he went up my dang shirt. He whisper before leaving "I know yours too" and so I was left in the parking lot of the school cold, and crying and for sure not going to school tomorrow. I stumbled to my truck and got in cranking the heat and starting the long depressing drive home.

**A/N hey did you like it yes? no? maybe? Review I'm so sorry that I posted today instead of Saturday but hey now you get two one now the other Saturday Sooo review and enjoy Bye - Rachel**


	15. Lovely Games

**A/N hey am about to hypnosis you read this , review this, favorite this and most of all enjoy - Rachel**

**Bella**

Secrets, Secrets that I'm supposed to keep; Secrets that my families kept for years and I lost them to a damn vampire. If only I'd been careful not talked to the boy who I didn't know if he was human or not; I wonder how much he knows maybe I could convince him the wings are a genetic mutation. No that wouldn't work but I am going to have to tell my mom I think pulling out my phone a texting her to call me.

She text me back 2 minutes later, _Honey what's wrong do you need me to come get you because I can. _

I text her no even though I really want to be with my mom right now.

She calls,

"Honey are you okay is it a boy problem?" she asked in the same motherly tone I'd known all of my life.

"Yes – No I don't know" I cry into my phone sobs rocking me as I walk to my room kicking of my shoes.

"Okay just explain it one by one what happened today" I told her everything about how I fell in love with Edward how I found out he was a vampire who somehow he knew about my wings.

When I was finished talking she said "No honey this is not good, Vampires, do you know why we work so hard to keep are shelves a secret it's because of them there dangerous to us they nearly made us extinct, are blood is rare to them in myth it's known to make them human or sometimes just made them stronger, faster, and made the burning in their throats stop forever" she continued to talk but at that point I wasn't listening all I heard was a slight buzz in my ear I felt numb I didn't want to move... ever.

The person/vampire I loved probably wanted to kill me, to use me as some kind of weird sacrifice. He never seemed dangerous though kind, nice, frightening some time but never truly dangerous. I went to sleep crying but felling nothing drowned in my own thoughts of blood, my blood like wine to vampires, to Edward, My Edward.

**Edward**

I didn't want to hurt her but I'm sure I did I hear crying in the back ground as I walk away from her in the rain, Her feather is the most delectable smelling thing I have ever experienced and is softer than I imagine a cloud would be. I was suprised when Alice came over telling me of this exact event of me plucking her feather I suspected that her vision was false but after proof of the feather there was no doubt in my mind that Bella wasn't human. But what was she? I narrowed them down by believable ones Fairies, Angels, and Harpies

I quickly eliminated fairies since Bella didn't really like nature from what I'd seen and the Angels yes I knew Angels were real but there extinct now the Volturi eliminated them they are like myth now "The sweetest blood you will ever taste" I mutter thinking of the stories Carlise heard from the Volturi when he lived with them. And a Harpies I highly doubt Bella's a half bird who snatches things.

So what could she be I think absently think as I pull in to the garage of the house as I walk inside Alice looks at me with curious eyes

_So was I right does know_

I nod.

_Oh yay wait is it a yay ooorrr..._

I walk away and into my room down stairs I here them talk about how worried they are for me, they never mention what it would do to them (they didn't even think it).

I wished I could sleep in that moment to be in the sleeping world again; as I listened to music all of the night thinking about Bella's face when I took the feather from her back, I wonder if she will ever speak to me again I bemuse as I twirl the feather in my hand.

**Bella**

Curiouser and Curiouser I think to myself as I pull myself from my sheets getting dressed was a pain in the ... but it had to be done as was school even if Cullen was there.

As I headed to school I think of all the scenarios that today could end in and half of them end with me dead and the other with me kiss Edward ... Wtf is wrong with me.

Classes were boring and I was ignoring Edward which made me cranky because part of me wanted t0o talk to him a BIG part of me. But I couldn't I wouldn't that is until this happened

"Bella I'm sorry" Edward whispered in Biology class,

"I never wanted to hurt you It's just I – I've never met anyone like you before I will try to be more polite in the future". I could take it I got so mad by those few words and I just burst all the hurt of moving from my mom, the weight of holding this secret, and the lost of him discovering my secret propelling me as I did.

"Oh future, future we have no future" I laugh he frowns "you're a fuckin' vampire and I'm part angel is that why your being nice to me... Is it?" he cringes at my word and I'm happy that i managed that response out of him "Do you want to kill me Edward? Do you because I'm a lot stronger than I look so try me" at this point i was screaming to the top of my lungs and he was stareing at me with awe in his eyes a look that I didn't understand since in just when off on him.

**Edward**

She said it, she said she was part angel but did that make it true. YES.

**A/N hey buggers did you like I know Btw where going to get really into my crazy brain of background history for vamps and angels be warned there are wars and lots of bloody details so REVIEW and Bye - Rachel**


	16. Just a note from the author

A/N hey ya'll are probably pissed but don't be it's just I had to go on vaction and they didn't let me bring Ellie (name for computer) and btw has any one heard of Youth Cue! It was epic! :) anyways now I have writers block I've been away from the charecters to long if you have any Ideas I would love to her one and another Btw Sorry Narcissa-Weasly for like forgetting you (which I didn't you're like my longest reviewer in a row) so if you or anybody else about what should happen next PLEASE TELL!

Love ~Rachel


	17. Voultori's Danger

**A/N I don't think I posted this but I'm rewriting it for the third time so ha this chapters now boring to me ... Oh sorry this took so long to write**

**Bella**

The play was in a week and I was avoiding mike, Erick and Jessica because of well the obvious reason prom was three weeks after the play.

I was now eating every lunch in the theater so far no ones caught me but that

changed when Edward burst in he moved to quickly for me to see him and in a second the was standing in front of me his eyes were lighter than usual almost butterscotch, he stared at me searching my face before handing me I note it was from Alice.

__

From Alice,

Dear Bella, Your in danger the voultori have found out about you and I don't know how yet.

Me and my family want to help you it's necessary that you come to are house as soon as possible.

Oh and I'm not supposed to be telling you this but Edward likes you Allot

Oh P.S this is are address 5664

I looked at the note for what could have been forever,trying to come up with a reason why It wasn't my fault the volturi, the most dangerous group to my kind, found out I was alive and a half-angel.

I walk/ran to the truck and tripped a couple times in doing so the drive to the Cullens was long and i got lost a couple of times when i got there the house was huge and beautiful.

I hesiate before walking to the door but before i can knock I'm pulled into a hug by the tiny but way storng arms of Alice.

"Yay you came there all in the kitchen" she said before dragging me into the kitchen.

They all stood there, looking at me as if i was E.T so i stared back the woman Carlise was holding broke the silence by walking up to me and pulling me into a hug then telling me she made me food, in reponse to the smell of pasta my stomach growled which made the big one laugh, edward smirk, and me me blush.

We sat, I ate, But before long the Blond model looking chick said

"Okay so when are we going to discuss the things" see points at me "problem"

Carlise stands glare at the blond and then ask "may I please see your wings, if your not to uncomfortable, it's just that this has always been a dream of mind"

"Umm...Okay" no I wasn't comfortable but these people were risking there lives by trying to help me.

I stood up and took three steps back before letting my wing lose they cut two strips in my shirt and werenow big enough that they crossed the room .

**Edward**

She stood looking uncomfortable before backing away and opening her wings they were huge each side reaching open side of the room I stared at her, her wings were white and at the tips were a light shade of pink. She looked beautiful and I flet like all I could do was stare so thats what I did I stared until Alice started eyeing me.

Bella was my life I would have to protect her and the only way to do that was to get her out of forks and somewhere they would never look for her, just then I noticed that I was still staring at Bella and she was blushing.

I stood up ready to discuss how to save my Bella

"So are we going to discuss how where going to save bella"

"Ah yes well we need bella to go home pack and come back her were sending her on a flight to were ever we see fit, And of course Bella has to agree too and were not sending her alone she will be accominped by Alice, Jasper, and you...If you don't mind."

I certainly don't mind I woulspend every day "protecting" Bella if I could.

We sent Bella home to pack and to tell her d h andaice hd a spa weekend and wouldbe back as soon as possible.

**A/N glad im back i hope ya'll did'nt give up on me...**

**Did you love the chapter or hate it either way I would love for you to review**


End file.
